


All The Good Love

by BugTongue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: It's a punishable offence that thigh fucking isn't already a tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: It's just some well needed thigh kink for the Leopika discord. There is nothing tying this to the canon and that's how I like it.





	All The Good Love

The sheets were chill and soft against Kurapika's skin as he leaned forward across them, thighs tensing as the lube warmed only as it was rubbed into the flesh. "You couldn't have held it in your hands for a moment, first?"   
  
Leorio smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, his slick fingers crooking up to rub over Kurapika's sack. "Sorry, a little impatient."   
  
"Me too, but- nnh..." He rest his cheek on the bed as Leorio gently pumped his cock, his touch a distractingly easy slide of soap-chapped hands on sensitive skin. Leorio touched him for longer than anticipated, going until Kurapika's breath shook and his muscles tensed from the pleasure, when he finally pulled away to apply more slightly-warmer lube again to the inner sides of thin but powerful thighs. "Leorio, I'm already prepared, get on with it."   
  
With a winded laugh, Leorio laid down behind him and drew Kurapika close until he was entirely enveloped against the larger body, then gripped Kurapika's hip to hold him still as he pushed forward, grinding his hard-on against but not between slick thighs. "God you're so warm right now, a little excited?"   
  
"Who's fault is that?" Kurapika smiled through drooping lids and reached down to pull Leorio's cock through the space between his legs, fingertips lightly tugging at the very tip until Leorio bucked. "There you go."   
  
"Fuck."   
  
Leorio grazed his teeth over Kurapika's neck as he pulled back, then thrust in as normal, except this time Kurapika was cradling their dicks together, guiding him as he moved. Like this, it didn't take long until precome joined the lube between Kurapika's thighs, and Leorio began to seek more sensation. He caught an earlobe between his teeth and picked up Kurapika's legs to sling them over his own hips, allowing him to plunge further.   
  
His hand joined Kurapika's in holding their cocks together, and after another long, shivery moment he pumped both their hands opposite to his hips' movements. Kurapika finally moaned, breathy and quiet but undeniable as his blush heated the ear under Leorio's tongue. "You, you should fuck me like you mean it, Leorio." And how could he be denied? Leorio let go of their dicks to tightly grip Kurapika's hip, leaning over him until his lover's chest and face were pressed securely into the mattress, and started thrusting hard and slow, every movement forcing another sound from Kurapika's mouth.   
  
"You like that?"   
  
"Yes- oh, y-hess."   
  
"Tell me."   
  
"I like- it. Faster. Leo-hrio."   
  
Sweat clung to his face and dripped into Kurapika's hair as he held the man in place and fucked him as requested, surprising himself with his own unhindered vocals. Kurapika's continued pleas fanned the flames in his gut until he came with his cockhead pressed up against Kurapika's taint, an aborted move to push into his ass. "Did you-"   
  
"Not yet, but I can-"   
  
"Nah." He pulled away and rolled Kurapika onto his back, kissing him insistently until he'd caught his breath enough to go down on the still proud cock arching heavily over Kurapika's blond pubes. It wasn't even all the way in his mouth before filling it with come, smearing across Leorio's cheek as he pulled off early.    
  
Kurapika watched him, his face and eyes nearly the same color, and groaned. "We'll be doing this again."


End file.
